Power of Love (What-If)
Plot What If (future) Trunks and Pan were to kiss, and Gohan got really mad about it. Characters ''Story ''Authors Note: In chapter one, I realize during Trunks' POV, Trunks seems like a total d***, but this is Future Trunks. I prefer to do Trunks' POV more that anyone else, personal preference. 'I apoligize for having Gohan be a total d***head. Chapter 1 Trunks' POV : "I don't know why, but I've been feeling down," I said to Goten ", It just seems weird." Goten looked at me with curiousity. "Are you sure you've tried everything Trunks," Goten asked ", Wait, Is this about Pan?" I blushed a light scarlet. "I don't know," I said ", It might be." "Oh, dude, wait 'til I tell Gohan," Goten said. Even when someone tells him something serious, He finds a way to be childish. I saw Goten trying to sneak out, so I tackled him and put on hand on my sword. "If you go to Gohan," I said ", I will hunt you down and kill you! Understand?" Goten nodded his head, to scared to talk. I knew I scared the s*** out of him. "Sorry Dude," I said. I heard a voice from behind me." Trunks? What are you and Uncle Goten fighting about?" I turned around and saw Pan. Pan's POV : When I saw Trunks, my heart did a little relay race in my chest. "Oh, it was just a petty argument," Goten said, trying to lie, but I could sense the lie in his voice. So I turned towards Trunks. "Trunks," I said ", What were you and Uncle Goten fighting about?" I noticed Trunks was trying to think of an excuse. "Well," Goten said, breaking the silence. Trunks started to blush, and so did I. Goten's POV : "I'll leave you to alone," I said, putting a heavy emphasis on 'alone'. I walked out of the room and hid in the hallway, just to where I was out of their sight. "Trunks," Pan said ", What is this about?" "Well... Pan, I ," Trunks started, until Pan shushed him. "Trunks, I know what you're going to say," Pan said. What she said next suprised me: She kissed Trunks! I turned around and saw Gohan. Chapter Two Trunks' POV "What The H*** Are You Doing Trunks," I heard Gohan yell. I didn't even noticed him before that. "Gohan," I said, shocked ", I was ... kissing Pan!" "You little... ," Gohan started. He was obviously to angry for words. I only thought one thing: Goten! The little snitch. I was going to kill him, but I needed to get out of here. "Daddy," Pan exclaimed," What are you doing here so early?" "Pan, I'll talk with you later, I need to take care of this b******," Gohan said. I'd never heard Gohan talk to Pan like that. "Hey," I yelled ", Leave...Pan...Alone." I couldn't control my anger, so I went Super Sayian 2 and charged at Gohan with my sword. Gohan sidestepped and blasted me through a wall with a Masenko. "Trunks," I heard Pan scream. She ran over to where I was. My vision was blurred red, but I could see her. She kneeled down near where I was, tears forming in her eyes. Pan's POV "Dad," I sobbed ", Why would you do that?" "Pan," he started ", I'm sorry, but Trunks, he was trying to take advantage of you!" "No, he wasn't," I cried ",He loves me! And I love him!" Gohan looked like he was hurt. "Look," Gohan said ",I'll help you take care of Trunks!" He ran over to Trunks, and helped him up. Trunks' POV "Pan," I managed to said. I saw Gohan looking at me. "You," I said ", You a**hole! Why did you blast me through a f*****' wall?" "I'm sorry about that," Gohan said ", I thought you were trying to take advantage of Pan." "Why would I do that," I asked ",You could kill me, and I wouldn't ever take advantage of anyone, especially not Pan!" "Oh," Gohan said. Gohan put me down in one of the beds and left. Pan ran up to me and sat on the bed cross legged. "Hey Pan,' I said sitting up. "Trunks, are you okay," Pan asked. "I'll be fine," I replied. "How do I know that," Pan asked. I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her. I put my hand on her bandana and took it, and I put my hands behind her head. Vegeta's POV Category:Stickman22 Category:What If